


Life sucks, but you reflect the best of me

by ConsultingStag



Series: Life sucks (until an android sucks you) [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (shamelessly baits people with promise of porn), M/M, Mirror sex (later chapter), Soft RK900, lots of swearing bc Gavin, touch starved! Gavin, unequipped! RK900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingStag/pseuds/ConsultingStag
Summary: “Fucking come on, Nines, you know what,” Gavin doesn’t whine, but he sure as hell also doesn’t sound very casual. RK900 has a habit of doing that to him.“Despite my advanced modules and abilities I can’t read minds, Gavin. If you want something you’ll have to tell me.” RK900 isn’t even trying to hide the slight amusement in his voice.The fucker is really planning on pushing Gavin until he either has to push back or just give in.Set after "Life sucks, but in a beautiful kind of way" but can be read on its own





	Life sucks, but you reflect the best of me

It’s been a while since they started this, whatever the fuck  _ this _ is. Gavin doesn’t know how to classify it, if he’s being honest. Isn’t sure, if he wants to classify it as anything concrete or if he would have to reflect too deeply for that. Isn’t sure, if he is quite ready for that yet. So, it’s better the thing they have remain this vague but mutually beneficial. 

Even if Gavin doesn’t want to give it a name, the people in the office aren’t nearly as hesitant, and he knows there are all sorts of rumours and gossip flying about. It was to be fucking expected. Gavin hadn’t spit his anger and hate in the android’s direction when given the chance. Had been far less irritable and tense. Had even caught himself fucking  _ smiling _ at RK900 in public.

His reputation of being a mean motherfucker that would love to push his partner under a truck is pretty much fucked. And to his surprise, Gavin finds that he doesn’t care as much as he thought he would. Except for when Anderson looks at him and smirks and Gavin is tempted to hurl his full and still hot coffee mug straight into his infuriating face. Or when people come up to him, encouraged by rumours that Gavin got softer, to make snide remarks and Gavin will snap at them until they tuck tail and hurry off.

 

RK900 follows him to his car and gets in without asking and Gavin doesn’t comment on that because they both know the android is more welcome than Gavin is ready to admit out loud. Both know RK900 only has to lay his hands on any part of Gavin’s skin and stroke and caress and Gavin would tug him along anyway.

RK900’s hand is resting on the headrest of Gavin’s seat, so close to where his skin isn’t covered by clothes that it has Gavin on edge in anticipation and nothing to distract himself with because he has one of those self driving cars. The plastic prick is a fucking tease and knows Gavin will rather suffer in silence and bite his lip than ask RK900 to put his fucking hand on him.

Gavin doesn’t even try to hide his impatience as they finally reach the building complex where his flat his, striding forward without waiting for RK900. 

When Gavin unlocks the door, his heart is already hammering with the promise of warmth right around the corner. RK900 shuts the door behind himself and, instead of pushing Gavin against the nearest wall like he wants him to, goes straight into the kitchen to open the fridge.

“What the fuck, Nines?” Gavin takes toes off his shoes and kicks them in the general direction of his other shoes before walking to the android.

“I should be the one asking that,” RK900 says, sounding slightly disgusted, ”Are you trying to breed cell cultures in your fridge?”

“Hey! It’s not that bad,” he comes up next to RK900 to look inside as well because he isn’t actually sure how bad it might be. But there is no obvious mould or anything that’s moving. 

“What’s your problem?”

RK900 turns his head to stare at him and raises an eyebrow and Gavin bristles at the unspoken  _ how did you even become a detective  _ contained within the gesture.

“Those takeaway boxes and leftovers in here are all between one and five days old, do you want me to analyse them and tell you what you’re cultivating in your fridge?” 

Instead of waiting for an answer, RK900 simply pushes Gavin aside, takes most of the leftovers and takeaways from the fridge and dumps them in the trash. 

“I still wanted to eat that!” Some of the things had been in his fridge for a few days now but most were still perfectly alright and edible.

RK900 stares at him for a moment, LED going yellow, blue, as if he needs to really process Gavin’s answer before scrunching up his nose. As if the fucker didn’t shove who-knew-what in his mouth first chance he got whenever they were on a crime scene. 

“You’re welcome to dig the food back out once I’m gone,” RK900 walks back to the fridge and Gavin hovers nearby, leaning against the counter to appear nonchalant, slightly worried the plastic prick was gonna relieve him of his remaining food as well. “Though I’d rather you not, I don’t want you getting food poisoning or worse.”

Gavin contemplates shutting the door of the fridge against RK900’s head repeatedly because this feels too fucking domestic, and he doesn’t know what to do about it. Also, the food was still perfectly fucking fine.

Moments later, RK900 pulls out more items, eggs and sausage, but this time he places them on the counter next to Gavin. And then he stretches his arm around Gavin’s front, pressing diagonally against his chest and up, forearm brushing against Gavin’s face as he opens the cupboard to pull out a pack of noodles.

Gavin scowls at the disappointment he feels when RK900 simply pulls his arm back, not giving Gavin any more attention as he opens another drawer to get a knife for the sausage.

“What are you doing?” The question is stupid and Gavin knows it, feels himself flush slightly as it leaves his mouth, but what the hell, the android had never cooked anything for Gavin. It almost distracts him from the fact that he really wants those long and graceful fingers on him and not watch as they touch some fucking sausage with way more care than necessary.

“I’m preparing dinner for you.” RK900 doesn’t even glance at him as he states the obvious fact and goes to fill a pot with water. “You can see it as compensation since I relieve you of the stuff you deem edible.”

“Says the one who shoves crime scene samples in his mouth,” Gavin mutters, irritated RK900 would rather cook than put his hands on Gavin, yet touched to know the android actually cared enough to bother.

“My mouth contains a substance that is self-disinfecting, so there is nothing to worry about, besides,” and here RK900 stops what he is doing, grey gaze looking on his, before continuing, “your pupils expand far too much whenever you watch me sample something for it to be disgust.” 

Fucking androids and their ridiculous observation ability.

Gavin eyes RK900’s hands again, watching as they slice and cut with precision, motion fluid and as nice as something cooked by the android sounds it’s not what Gavin wants at the moment.

“It’s fine if you want to cook, but can’t it wait a bit?”

“Why?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“It’s been almost five hours since you consumed anything besides tea and coffee.”

“Well, I’m not fucking hungry,” Gavin huffs. It’s a lie, he is in fact hungry but not so hungry that it can’t wait for a while longer. By the looks of it RK900 also knows that Gavin is spouting bullshit but doesn’t call him out for it.

RK900 goes to switch off the stove and turns to face Gavin, staring at him, face blank, waiting. Gavin shifts where he still leans against the counter and tries his best not to squirm. He crosses his arms in front of him to feel less open but by the way RK900 LED goes yellow for a moment, it’s a tell for the opposite.

“What do you propose then?”

“Fucking come on, Nines, you know what,” Gavin doesn’t whine, but he sure as hell also doesn’t sound very casual. RK900 has a habit of doing that to him.  

“Despite my advanced modules and abilities I can’t read minds, Gavin. If you want something you’ll have to tell me.” RK900 isn’t even trying to hide the slight amusement in his voice.

The fucker is really planning on pushing Gavin until he either has to push back or just give in.

Gavin mutters a curse and steps towards the android, right up into his personal space and closer, until they are almost chest to chest and puts his hands on either side of RK900’s waist.

RK900 just stands there, unmoving and it’s slightly unnerving how he is so still when Gavin feels jittery and tense at the same time. The only indication that RK900’s system hasn’t just decided to shut down are his eyes and the LED going yellow.

“Nines, fuck, come on.” He tugs harshly at the uniform but the android still only watches him. With another curse and a flush heating his cheeks, Gavin simply grabs one of RK900’s hands and places it against the side of his face. 

And that, it seems, is all it takes. RK900’s thumb begins to press circles and small patterns against his face as he cradles Gavin’s cheek. Gavin all but melts into the touch, earlier tension leaving his body, and he doesn’t have to look at RK900’s face to know the fucker will look satisfied with having more or less gotten his way.

“I supposed that will do for now.”

Gavin tries not to feel like a fucking dog that’s slowly being trained as RK900’s other hand comes up to brush against his throat and his eyes flutter closed a bit as he shudders against the sensation.

Gavin can feel himself lean forward, toward the android, seeking  _ more. _

RK900 moves him backwards and Gavin stumbled into the direction he’s pushed in, until his back hits the counter and then RK900’s hands are gone, and he’s fucking lifted to sit on the counter by his hips and the display of strength makes Gavin’s throat go dry with want.

Warm hands are back against his skin moments later and Gavin lets his head fall against the cupboard behind him with a dull thud, giving RK900 more access to his throat which he swiftly uses. Fingers brushing over his adam’s apple and underneath his chin, trailing over his pulse point. 

Gavin spreads his legs and puts them around RK900’s waist, pulling the android closer and the fucking height difference is even more infuriating like this. RK900 bends forward and Gavin tilts his head a bit more but instead of lips connecting with his he feels a tongue trace over the scar that stretches across his nose and Gavin twitches so hard, he hits his head against the handle of the cupboard. 

“Fuck!”

RK900 pulls back about, just stares at Gavin for a moment, before moving in again and Gavin curses and shivers when teeth graze gently over the same spot.

Gavin clutches at the back of RK900’s neck helplessly as he continues to slowly pull Gavin apart. RK900 trails lips feather soft over Gavin’s eyes before returning to nip at the bridge of his nose, thumb still stroking his cheek and other hand caressing his throat. 

A noise falls from his mouth before he can stop it and Gavin feels embarrassed for being this easy.

RK900’s lips stretch into a small smile against his skin and Gavin tugs at RK900’s short hair until the android moves back a bit and Gavin can finally press their lips together before his dick has a chance to get hard from just those gentle touches.

Fingers flex against his skin as RK900 adjusts to the additional input and stimulation, shudders the tiniest bit before he is in control again and explores Gavin’s mouth as thoroughly as he does every other part of Gavin he touches.

RK900 kisses him, deep and slow, movements steady, setting the pace how he wants even as Gavin tries to let it turn more hungry and frantic and Gavin can feel himself begin to shake apart beneath the tenderness. Can feel himself turn hard from this mix of strength and control and care and warmth. Can feel himself turn dizzy as RK900 continues to kiss and kiss him, never changing his pace until Gavin has to pull away, panting hard and gaze unfocused as he leans against the hand on his cheek.

“Fuck, Nines,” and he has at least the kiss to blame for sounding so wrecked, still fully dressed, with not even a single of RK900’s fingers underneath his clothes.

“I like it when you flush like that from my touch,” RK900 all but purrs against his ear, pleased and deep.

He moves the hand from Gavin’s throat and lets it trail down. Gavin arches his back with a groan when RK900 opens the buttons and zipper of his jeans and pushes them down far enough so he can touch Gavin’s erection. 

RK900 shivers slightly against him and Gavin’s dick twitches, a bead of precum forming at the tip that RK900 strokes away and smears over the head. Hips bucking upward ,Gavin pants out a curse, hands clutching at RK900’s back and pulling on his hair as the android starts to stroke him in a steady rhythm. 

A nail grazes over his tip and Gavin moans, head thumping against the cupboard as a shiver runs down his back. He pulls RK900 in for another kiss, though his breathing is too heavy to do much more than move against his lips, opened mouthed and messy. Gavin presses the noises he makes against RK900’s mouth, trying to quiet them because he feels vulnerable like this. With RK900 caging him like this and so in control of himself while Gavin fucking crumbles like a house of cards beneath each stroke and caress. 

“I wonder what you look like when I get to touch you for however long I want,” RK900 mumbles against his mouth and Gavin shivers at the image, of how wrecked he would be after no time at all but RK900 would still continue to do nothing but caress him slowly, movements soft and precise against his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake and him trembling. 

RK900’s rhythm grows slightly frantic and uncoordinated as he continues to pull Gavin closer and closer to the edge. Gavin moves his head back to look at his face, watching the way the light spins yellow and how RK900’s mouth hangs slightly open, lips shiny and his eyes are what nearly make Gavin cum right there, because they’re not sharp and cold but blown wide and heavy lidded. 

Gavin doesn’t know how exactly RK900’s sensitivity and temperature modules translate this into pleasure but he doesn’t fucking care as long as RK900 feels good and continues to look like  _ that. _

He pulls his hand away from where it was clutching RK900’s uniform and brings it to the androids face, thumb tracing over his lower lip, rubbing over the artificial skin that feels so very real. RK900’s eyes are more alert and open now, watching him and Gavin doesn’t hesitate, shoves two fingers past his lips, rubs over the tongue, lets his thumb scratch over smooth skin and RK900 shivers against him, fingers twitching against Gavin’s dick and that pushes him over the edge. He spills over RK900’s hand with a strangled moan as RK900 trembles against him once more.

Gavin is still panting heavily when RK900 straightens and eyes the mess Gavin made. He drags two fingers through the cooling cum, eliciting a shiver from Gavin and then brings it to his lips like some sort of sample. Gavin eagerly drinks in the sight of it, post orgsmic high making him feel blissed out and uncaring about the wide grin that’s plastered on his face.

“The parameters I could gather from your semen all appear to be within normal range, though you have a slight iron insufficiency.”

Gavin stares at RK900, his dick still hanging out, softening slowly, “You got to work on the pillow talk, Nines, because what the fuck?”

RK900 regards him, light processing yellow, before he bends closer, lips brushing against his ear.

“I turned my sensitivity levels down so I could fully enjoy the sight and feeling of you coming apart beneath my hands.” 

Gavin makes a sound and his dick twitches in weak interest. The plastic prick is going to be the fucking end of him and he doesn’t even have to try, a touch and sentence are enough to end Gavin and he is so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was just supposed to be a pwp oneshot with RK900 finger-fucking Gavin in front of a mirror, half of that scene I had actually already written and only needed some sort of starting point and I don't know how this happened  
> also, sorry for starting this before finishing the series that's actually set before this, but I really wanted to finish writing my mirror sex snippet, which well, obviously didn't happen
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this so far, please feel free to shout out any grammar or other mistakes you find! <3


End file.
